The instant invention relates generally to animal enclosures and more specifically it relates to a portable corral for cattle and the like.
When the cold north wind blows and the snow flies, the cattle man needs peace of mind when his cattle are out on the range. Handling cattle through the years and knowing how hard it is to set up wind breaks came the idea to build a portable unit with wheels that could be moved easily and fast.
Numerous animal enclosures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep livestock in mobile confinement areas. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,256; 4,048,959 and 4,341,181; all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.